Horror Story
by Drane Dragon of Darkness
Summary: The only reason why this is in Five Nights at Freddy's section is because its similar to it. Rated T because idk how scary this will be or be scary at all.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I never really posted my stories before for the public to see. only once and i never really got any feedback on it and it was for a OC background. /span/strongstrongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I was told before that i never really had good grammar, so please excuse me from that and possibly my spelling and typo's. this is my first Horror story whether it was posted or not so please let me know how i do, good and bad reviews. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Also, when i wrote this i was inspired by a remix song from Five Nights at Freddy's and the game alone so if you see a similarity, thats why. welp, enjoy! (^^w^^)/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Drane /span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It was silent. The rooms were dark, barely any light showing. People say this place was haunted. People say this place always brought back bad memories of when 5 children went missing. Their bodies were never found, but the kidnappers, or who they assume, bodies were found, but you can't really tell who was who so no identity was valid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I thought that was all just a bunch of fairy tales, but when I woke up in the same building where it all began, that's when memories started to drift inside my head of those 'fairy tales'. I awoke in a strange, darken room. No natural light could be found, only by machinery that was in the room with me. It seemed more like, arcade machines that gave a dim, greenish yellowish glow to them. I looked at my watch and it showed that it was midnight. It would explain why the barred windows showed nothing but pitch black darkness no moon or stars to eliminate the scenery, only street lights which, only some work and some keep on flickering on and off. I can see empty streets with some cars all over the road, parked, some looked like they crashed into each other and one caught on fire as it exploded, leading the car next it catch on fire, surprisingly enough though it didn't explode. It just sat there with a weird discolored fire. It looked more like greenish, bloody red as its color then its normal orange-ish, red-ish yellow. Each building that surrounded the empty streets looked like they were deserted. Some even had cracks and big gaping holes on the sides and in front of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I turned away from the window and started walking away from it. I need to see what's going on and how I even got here. I started walking down the hall way, finding a flash light on the way. I turned it on and noticed that it still had some battery left. I started walking down the long, dark corridor with only some ceiling light barley even glowing with a sickening dark green. Water damage and some bloody hands and paws prints covered the walls, most of the prints smeared, even down on the floor. The first room on my right was nothing but a kitchen. I checked for clues but, didn't see anything around. Nothing but moldy food, empty cans, and pots and pans and other various kitchen utensils littering all over the kitchen, mostly just the counters and cabinets but some were scattered all over the ground, even some glass. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I walked out of the room and before I could even take two steps away, I start hearing banging on pots and pans. Some groaning voices, more like a female voice to be particular, could be heard. I quickly looked back in the kitchen. The groaning has stopped and nothing moved but the sounds of pots and pans clanging together could still be heard. It slowly started to fade as, whatever source it was, realized I wasn't moving or doing anything in that matter. All was silent again. I was petrified to even move, but I knew I gotta keep on forward. So, I forced by shaken legs to move, I continued to walk down the corridor. Trying to laugh the previous actions off and hoped for the best I was just hearing things. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"After a few minutes of walking, I ignored the fearful memories of those mysterious sounds and groans and continued to walk down. I came upon a large room with some of the ceiling lights actually working with bright, white lights while others were either flickering or giving off a greenish yellowish glow. I began my search for clues until I heard a child's giggle followed by a deep chuckle. I quickly searched the room and flung the flashlight all around in my sweaty palms of fear. I heard a child's giggle again and ran off to see where it was coming from. My fear turning into stupidity which builds up my courage to see what was going with this place. I went into another hallway, a couple doors lined it down but they seemed all to be locked but one, which was like a kitchen door that led to a big dining room of some sort. Lots of spaces with a few tables and lots of chairs lined down with dishes set up nicely in front of it. I was about to walk in until I heard a music box playing. It sounded like an old childhood nursery song that I always hated as a kid. It always freaked me out and got nightmares, and yet, I felt the urge to sing along with it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Who killed Cock Robin? I, said the Sparrow, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"With my bow and arrow. I killed Cock Robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Who saw him die? I, said the Fly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"With my little eye, I saw him die./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Who caught his blood? I said the fish./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"With my little dish. I caught his blood."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"And so on. As I kept singing along with the many verses the song came with, I came across some kind of monitor room or office. When I walked in, I saw typical office stuff like, an office chair, a desk full of papers and little kid drawings. Behind was another desk that had monitors all lined on the walls. Cameras were all over the place apparently. Each room had its own camera, but a couple of the monitors were turned off, nothing but a pitch black screen or just plain static, as if cameras were either taken down or they ran out of power somehow. I was actually pretty surprised that there still is power in this place. It looks like some just abandon it for years. Even some of the structures on the other buildings outside were giving up, but they looked a lot younger then this place. Maybe it's the type wood, bricks, and other various structures that used for this place that make it last longer than rest of the buildings. The other buildings were more like western themed, wood and red brick buildings or medieval style by having nothing but stones and some kind of straw as the roof but it looked like it was just to match the theme as some of the buildings that were either half built or half destroyed had some kind of stone, cement, or wood as the supporters for the roof. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The music box stopped playing. Making it all silent again, it started to creep me out as I found the music box a lot more comforting the suspicious silence. "Hi" I heard a child's voice behind, I turn quickly around and saw nothing but a white mist, as if it just vanished into thin air and I missed its presence, just like that. "Hello?" I heard again, but more like out in the hall way. I turned my view to see nothing but the same white mist but more faded then before. Lighting perhaps? And the dust? Maybe that's what causing the mist but then, why am I hearing a child's voice? Maybe I'm just starting to go insane or developing Schizophrenia. "Hahaha" I heard the same giggle from before, behind me once again, when I turned around I saw a open doorway. 'Was that always there?' I thought to myself. I shook my head, fear creeping around my head. Giving thoughts about this place. My thoughts led down to the story about the missing children and the sudden, distorted bodies the authorities found. Before I could any further, I heard screaming. A blood murder like scream, getting louder and louder as I heard footsteps running up the corridor across from me. I had to put my hands over my ears, clenching my teeth together and my eyes shut as tight as they can as it got louder and louder, making my ears hurt and giving me a pounding headache. It finally started to fade as well as the footsteps. Making it sound like, someone was just running away with pure panic and fear, expressing it by screaming and running away from someone or something. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"After waiting for a few minutes for my heartbeat to slow down, my pounding headache fading off and building my courage back up to keep moving forward, I finally walked off to the same hallway that same kind of running, screaming 'thing' was at and took the right side. I walk down the hallway into, yet again, another room. But this room, became pitch black dark. I shrugged it off, trying not to let fear overcome me once again and turned around to head back up the hallway. It was gone. I ran to the wall and that was it, nothing but a wall. I hear the groaning, the laughter, and the deep chuckling again but all at once. I look around the room once more, to see a child, at the other end of the room. Her head was down, as if the floor was a lot more interesting. Her long grayish, white hair flowed over her face, barley even visible. She wore nothing but white t shirt and baggy pants. Her skin was very pale, almost as white as her clothes as well as her hair color. I was tempted to say something but then something else caught my eye. I turn my head to the right to see another child, standing aside. He wore a brown shirt and a dark brown shorts as well as his hair. His skin color was average, not as pale as the girls but not as dark either. His hair was kinda spiky, and was a light shade of brown. He was looking down at the ground as well. His eyes weren't visible, and he looked a bit depressed. I turned to look at the left to see if there's someone else over there too, and there was. There was another boy who looked a lot younger. His hair was a darker shade of brown and looked almost a lot like the other boy on my right but smaller. Hi clothes were a really dark shade of brown to the point you would probably mistaken it as black, which that's what I thought at first, until a ceiling light flickered and then went back out again. I heard the same child's giggle, and looked up. I jumped back to see a creepy girl up in the vents, staring down at me with her long black hair a bit of a mess, bits of it in her face. Her clothing was a dark shade of purple, wearing shorts just like everybody else but the girl with white clothing. Her skin tone was in between of the other girl's pale skin, and, what im gonna assume, the brothers skin tones. I stared up at her in awe and she giggled again. 'so she was the one messing with me' I thought to myself. Before I could say anything, another voice spoke. "What are you doing in our home" I quickly turned around and noticed it was another boy but he looked a lot older compared to the other kids. He had, not short but not exactly long black hair either. It was more like above his shoulders with the tips looking spiky. His clothing was a fiery red, he wore long baggy pants too as he wore a red t-shirt with orange-ish, yellow-ish flame designs all over the red t-shirt. He looked up at me with cold, glaring eyes. I didn't know what to say really. I don't even know why I am here. I opened my mouth to say something but the little girl in the vents beat me to it, "Leave him alone" she spoke as she jumped down from the vents with the same, creepy smile she always had. "He was a lot of fun to play with too" The little boy on the left side of the room looked up, his eyes looking like he was crying with a few beatings on his face. "He should go…" The little boy spoke very softly, but the room was so quiet that you could even here my own heart beat and my ticking watch. The older boy, more like a young girl across the room. "What do you think, Alyssa?" the girl known as, Alyssa, looked up with pitch black eyes, as if she even had eyes in the first place, with what looked like blood was drawn over the sockets and down her face, still fresh it seems, but dosent seem to be moving or drying or anything. Like its just a tattoo or some kind of style that stained onto her skin. "Go" was her only words. I started to worry and be extremely frightened. What do they mean by 'Go'? as in kill me or set me free? Usually when your with a bunch of spiritual demons and they say go, most likely your gonna get killed. Fear was clearly my only expression as I tried to stay calm throughout the whole situation despite all the creepy paranormal activity going on. all the kids looked over at the silent, older brother. He finally looked up and when I took a real good observation, I noticed that his clothing was all tattered up, only at the sleeves, the bottom rims, and the neck. His eyes look hopeless and in despair, a lot more lifeless then the other children's eyes. He didn't speak a word and just faded off. "Big brother?" the little boy on the other side of the room spoke softly again. He started to run over and quickly fade off as if he knew where his brother was going and he was going to chase him. "That settles it" the young teenager spoke behind me, "Your going" The girl with the dark purple shade of clothing, creepy grin fade away like the two brothers pouted out, "But he was too fun to just let him leave!" she hung her head as her hair flowed down. "Sorry sis, he killed us, now its our turn to kill him" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"So they remembered. I thought I killed them in a different building, but it seems I was wrong. No wonder this place looked familiar. Its been so long since I was last here, I guess I forgot that I hid the 'missing children's ' bodies here. Before anything else, I felt a huge pain rushing through vein, bone, muscle, you name it. blood came pouring out of my mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. My eye sight was full of nothing but red. I fell to my knees, before anything else, I found myself on the ground life leaving my body as I tried to scream in agony. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"That's how I became one of them. /span/p 


End file.
